El resto es silencio
by pieldehuracan
Summary: Todo le daba igual, en ese instante todo se podía ir al infierno, porque no podía sentir nada más. Sólo los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos transmitiéndole un inesperado calor. El resto es silencio./One-shot


Naruto estaba tenso, pensativo y en su mundo. Aquel día se había levantado bastante temprano, estaba nervioso. Había dormido pocas horas, las ojeras se le marcaban bajo los ojos y su cara estaba muy blanca contrastando con su piel morena.

Había llegado el momento, por fin se encontraba en la academia ninja, siendo realmente un _ninja_ y estaba dispuesto a demostrar que podría ser, sin duda, el mejor de todos.

Se encontraba entado en uno de los asientos de la suntuosa clase, esperando a que Iruka-sensei apareciera de un momento a otro. Hoy era el día en el que se escogían los equipos de tres, se suponía que sus futuros compañeros estarían junto a él en todos los entrenamientos y en cada una de las misiones que realizasen a partir de ese día. Si tenía un buen grupo, la probabilidad de convertirte en el mejor ninja crecía.

El rubio apretó los puños sobre la mesa entusiasmado.

_Vamos Iruka... ven._

Había unas veinte personas en aquella clase, pero el realmente sentía como si estuviera solo. Sentado en aquel pupitre y con la mano derecha sujetándose la cabeza, Sasuke Uchiha esperaba impaciente la hora en la que Iruka entrase y diese los nombres de los malditos grupos. Estaba irritado y asqueado ¿Qué más le daba a él el grupo que le tocase? Sólo quería acabar ya y ponerse a entrenar.

Estaba realmente molesto y para mejorar la situación, el idiota de Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba exaltado por los nervios. El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?_ pensó. _¿No había suspendido?_

El rubio, que en un principio intentó guardar la compostura, estaba atacado. No paraba de moverse por toda la clase poniendo a los demás presentes aún más nerviosos.

-¡Naruto!- le regañó una joven rubia y de ojos azules. -¿Es que no te puedes estar quieto de una vez?

-Lo siento Ino...- dio unos saltitos en el sitio intentando relajarse.- Estoy demasiado nervioso.

-¡Siéntate Naruto!- bramó la chica.

_No, no, no _se maldijo Sasuke _Aquí no._

El rubio escogió el asiento que se encontraba justo al lado del azabache para sentarse.

-Estoy temblando...- murmuró el Uzumaki.

Giró su cabeza y encontró al joven Uchiha cabizbajo y muy, muy serio. Naruto tembló. Nunca había visto a una persona tan seria como a Sasuke. Le conocía desde hace muchísimo tiempo y aun así nunca habían entablado una conversación, pero algo le llamaba la atención del moreno. Le recordaba a él. Nunca había visto a Sasuke hablar con alguien, siempre estaba solo y entrenando en el bosque. No tenía amigos pero en cambio era respetado, no como él. El Uchiha era popular entre toda la academia y entre las kunoichis. No había ninguna sola joven en la academia que no babeara detrás del pelinegro, pero este las rechazaba a todas. Naruto en cierto modo sentía envidia de aquel joven. Siempre que lo veía por la villa sentía como si algo le punzara el pecho, como si una daga se clavara lentamente en su corazón y cuando Sasuke se marcahaba ese dolor disminuía, pero nunca desaparecía del todo. Naruto siempre había querido acercarse a Sasuke, hablarle, decirle que no estaba sólo en el mundo. Decirle que al menos en la villa había alguien que le comprendía, que había otra persona como él. Esos pensamientos siempre habían estado anclados en lo más profundo de su mente, sin atreverse a salir a flote durante años.

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que los frios ojos de su compañero estaban fijos sobre él. La verdad es que Sasuke daba miedo. ¿Cómo podía estar siempre tan serio?

El moreno arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos irritado. ¿Qué le miraba tanto el tonto de Uzumaki? Tosió y sus ojos relampaguearon al mirar al rubio.

-¿Qué tal Sasuke?- habló Naruto, para sorpresa del azabache.- Es una suerte que nos hallamos graduado juntos ¿Verdad?

El Uchiha rio por lo bajo, apartándo la vista de Naruto. Cada día le sorprendía más lo _dobe_ que podía llegar a ser aquel rubio.

-Nada es cuestión de suerte...- le respondió.- Usuratonkachi.

A Naruto le hirvió la sangre. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué le ocurría a ese tío?

En un acto reflejo el rubio se subió encima de la mesa y acercó su rostro a unos escasos milímetros de la cara de su compañero. Sus narices prácticamente estaban pegadas la una a la otra y los ojos de ambos perforaban los del contrario, prácticamente se fulminaban con la mirada. En cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos podía fundirse ante los ojos del otro.

De repente Naruto sintió un nudo en el estómago ¿Cómo podían las cosas haber llegado a esto? Naruto se lamentó de su impulsividad, de no pensar antes de actuar. Se lamentó porque fue consciente de que aquella situación, de estar pegado a Sasuke y poder sentir su respiración en sus labios, más que detrestarle, le agradaba. Y tuvo miedo.

La mirada de Naruto se suavizó. Aquella inmensa rabia que había sentido segundos atrás se había desvanecido totalmente dando paso a un sentimiento que le era imposble descifrar. Se había perdido en la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de Sasuke y este, a su vez, había quedado cegado por la luz de Uzumaki. Ambos habían olvidado los insultos que apenas unos segundos atrás idearon sus cerebros. En aquel momento no había cabida para nada más que no fueran ellos, no había lugar para nadie más.

Algo en el interior del moreno se había roto, algo de Naruto había cambiado su ser con tan sólo una mirada y Sasuke sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, que nada podría ser como antes. Simplemente no podría olvidar esa mirada.

-¡Naruto! ¡Eh!- gritó una voz que le era familiar.- ¡Deja de mirar así a Sasuke!

¿Sakura? ¡Era la voz de Sakura! Su _amada_ Sakura-chan, la chica de _sus sueños_ ¿No? ¿Qué decía Sakura-chan? ¿Mirar _así_ a Sasuke ¿Pero cómo se suponía que le estaba mirando? Él y Sasuke _se odiaban_ ¿No?

Naruto no entendía nada. Tenía demasiadas dudas, sentía demasiadas emociones para que su cerebro las procesase como era debido. ¡Sólo tenía trece años, joder! Él era un niño que sólo deseaba ser reconocido. Quería hacerse notar y que le tuvieran en cuenta. Únicamente. No estaba preparado para todas esas emociones, que no debía sentir, que no quería.

Porque si algo tenía claro Naruto, es que esas emociones no eran las que dos chicos deberían sentir entre ellos. Esas emociones debería proporcionárselas su Sakura-chan, no Sasuke.

Sus ojos bailaban entre el rostro crispado de Sakura y el semblante serio de Sasuke, y su cerebro no dejaba de hacerse preguntas que era incapaz de entender y explicar. De repente, algo desde atrás lo empujo con súbita fuerza, aplastándole contra el rostro del azabache.

Mierda.

Sentir calidez en los labios de Sasuke no es algo que alguna vez en su corta vida esperase encontrar, pero un momento ¿A caso alguna vez había esperado recibir algo de ese chico? Todo le daba igual, en ese instante todo se podía ir al infierno, porque no podía sentir nada más. Sólo los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos transmitiéndole un inesperado calor. El resto es silencio.


End file.
